Hydro vacuum excavation involves directing high pressure water at an excavation site while removing cut earthen material and water by a vacuum system. Sites may be excavated to locate utilities or to cut trenches. The spoil material is removed by entraining the spoil material in an airstream generated by the vacuum system. The spoil material is stored on a vehicle for transport for later disposal of the spoil material. Spoil material is conventionally landfilled or dumped at a designated disposal site. Landfill disposal of spoil material containing a large amount of water may be relatively expensive. Further, tightening regulations may limit disposal options for such slurries.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.